


Enemies or Lovers

by Zoroswoman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Beating, Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, Blood and Gore, Dark!Katakuri, F/M, Fluff, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Torture, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroswoman/pseuds/Zoroswoman
Summary: You are apart of the Mugiwaras crew when Luffy decided to pick a fight with big Mama. There your fate is sealed as you meet the one and only Katakuri Charlotte.This is going to be a brutal story; so gore, blood, guts and all that. Please read at own risk.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 176





	1. Meeting

The day Luffy decided you were going to fight against Big Mama you were excited. Taking down one of the four emperors in order to go save Sanji was a great idea. 

“Two birds with one stone.” You said to Nami who cringed. 

So of course, once Sanji came back after the horrible fight with your captain, the plan commenced. 

‘Attack Big Mama’s photo and escape!’ but since when has anything your crew planned to do worked out. 

‘Never’ came the voice in the back of your head as you fought with the many children of Big Mama. “Something always has to go wrong! Why not! Damn it LUFFY!” You shouted knocking those who got to close using your sais. 

However, one man stood out though. 

“Katakuri” You mumbled staring at the well over sixteen-foot giant. His crimson eyes landing on you. His scarf covering his mouth hiding part of his face. 

“I don’t know you.” He mumbled starring at you. Your face frowning at the retort. 

“I have bounty for crying out loud asshole! And a crewmate to the future pirate king!” You shouted as pointed your three prong swords at him. 

His eye’s narrowed in retaliation. His hand gripping his trident ready to slice you when you felt a wave of haki from him. Bege had warned you about his ability to see in the future which made you the perfect match against him. 

“That won’t do Kata-kun.” You said teasing as you smiled at him. Katakuri going pale all around as you disappeared in front of him. His reaction time was off by a millisecond as you landed a blow on him slicing his arm causing him to get mad. 

“You might be able to see in the future…” You said smiling at him as you prepared your next attack. “But I’m faster than that.” You finished after you got behind him once again. The energy from him blocking your attack made the scarf on his face fly off. 

The change in the air was instant, you turned to look at him along with everyone else now looking. His eyes closed but his stance screamed pain. 

You heard the shrieks and laughter along with the disgusting noises some of the other party guest were making. 

You looked at the man’s face to see the four large fangs and sharp teeth that were in his mouth. The scars at the corner of his mouth on both sides seemed to scream look at me. Your anger boiled over as the taunts kept coming. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!” You screamed even causing Luffy to flinch as he heard the tone. Katakuri even opened his eyes in surprised looking at you. Your eyes meeting his, never wavering once. 

“You all can go to hell for laughing at someone especially when there isn’t anything to laugh at.” You said still looking at the giant man before you. His magenta eyes which were normally stoic held surprise as you walked over towards his scarf. 

Picking it up and handing it to him, though he was your enemy, you were steady and unafraid. 

“Sorry for blowing it off. It won’t happen again.” You said causing Luffy to smile as that’s how you were. 

You twirled your sai, causing everyone else to stiffen but Katakuri had yet to move. Until plunging your sai into your shoulder. Warm red blood splattered him as his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Oi!” He said as he saw what you were about to say. 

“I don’t do cheap tricks. I don’t like showing other people’s insecurities. Even in a duel of life or death.” 

Your voice ringing out in the present caused him to grit his teeth. “Stupid.” He said his voice low and dangerous. 

“Huh?” You said surprised at his word. His eyes meeting yours once more as you tilted your head. 

“You’re stupid. I’m not insecure about anything.” He said denial coming off of him in waves when you lowered your face a dark shadow forming. 

“Liar.” You said sharply as you tightened your hands over the handle of the sai’s. “Otherwise you wouldn’t cover up that handsome face to begin with.” You said looking back up with a slight blush on your face. 

He blinked. One blink. Two blinks. Three blin…”WHAT!” Shouted almost every one that heard you say that. His eyes searching your face. ‘She’s lying.’ His thought. ‘All my life I’ve been called monster or freak. Even by Big Mama…so this girl…there’s no…way…’

“Who’s the liar now!” He shouted his anger getting the best of him as he was now attacking you. 

His trident and your sais clashing with one another. Your eyes meeting once more with the handsome giant. 

“I never lie. You are handsome.” You said once more jumping away from the sticky mochi hand of his. 

“Shut up!” He shouted using his haki once more to predict your movements. However, before he could react much less do anything about it, Daifuku his brother had stabbed you in the stomach.

You gritted your teeth at the pain as the rush of it nearly made you collapse. What had surprised you was the angry expression on Katakuri’s face. 

“What’s the matter Kata?” You gasped out as Daifuku pulled the spear out of your back. 

Luffy was in rage as you were hurt but now had two of the strongest brothers on you, but before Luffy could do anything his attention got taken away again by Oven, the other brother.

Katakuri looked at Daifuku just once before punching him in the face. “Don’t interfere in my battles.” He growled out harshly as you stood up shaking. Katakuri turned towards you as he lifted his trident as if to stab himself but once again you were quicker. 

The trident piercing into your other shoulder causing him to gasp as you jumped away again, vision blurry but enough to at least see him. 

“Why?” he asked as he leveled his eyes with you once again. 

“Because it truly would be a shame for such a cute guy like you to hurt yourself.” You said easily shaking your head to clear your thoughts. 

Luffy shouted your name which caused you to turn away from him missing the sudden softness in his eyes. 

“yn.” He mumbled out which caused your heart to shudder. A giant smile formed on your face causing the world to slow down as Katakuri looked in both awe and shock. 

“That’s my name hot stuff so don’t forget it okay.” You said before your captains out stretched arm wound around you snugly pulling you away from the battle leaving Katakuri feeling pangs in his chest. 

‘Yn’ on his mind with a small smile forming under his scarf.  



	2. Again

It had been at least several days since the fiasco with the Straw Hat pirates and Big Mama, yet you in all your weirdness were still on the second son Katakuri’s brain. The way you spoke about his looks. The way your eyes weren’t shy nor held fear in them as you looked at him. Truly looked at him. That alone would have made you rememberable, but it was the way your smile had sparked something deep within that he couldn’t shake. 

Pudding had looked at her brother weirdly as his normally stoic expression was somehow softer a hint of pink reaching his face as she kept looking at him. However, before she could voice a thought Mama came in the meeting room rage covering her like a cloak stating to Katakuri that he was to go after the Straw Hats. 

Katakuri not wanting to disappoint Mama agreed keeping his other objective a secret. He walked out of the meeting room where he met with Brulee. A thought formed in his head. 

“Sister I need a favor…it’s a personal matter.” He said his voice quiet as Brulee just nodded as she followed him to his own room. 

“Can you mimic someone for me…” He asked quietly still wary of the rest of his family. 

“Of course,…but who?” She asked as just a small mirror out as he handed her a tiny doll. 

“It’s…the girl from the Straw Hat crew...I just want to memorize her attack patterns.” He said lying to his sister. 

“Which one?” Brulee asked seeing as there were two girls with Luffy at the tea party. 

“Yn.” He said quickly. Almost cursing as he realized he sounded almost…excited. 

Brulee smelt the deceit but couldn’t hold it against him either as she had been told about the events at the failed tea party. 

“She got to you huh?” Brulee voiced out loud but quickly covered it up with a haunty laugh and transferred over your image on to the doll. 

The doll transformed looking like a miniature version of you. The mini-you also dubbed Mini moved her head around eyes glancing around seeing Brulee made Mini stick her tongue out before she turned her head to see Katakuri. 

For a moment Katakuri thought something was wrong with the doll as it didn’t move…however the overly bright tint to her face told Brulee something else. With a rare honest smile she departed for the room with the last words being “Don’t forget the mission.” 

He gruffed, softly looking at Mini as he began to pack. He grabbed the doll as he told it simply. “We’re going to hunt down your crew and your bigger self.” As he stuffed her in the bag as he headed for Mama’s ship. 

Aboard Big Mama’s ship-Three weeks later.

Mini, Katakuri quickly realized was overzealous in everything it did. Regardless if it was proper hygiene care, to fighting or to down time you(mini you) would give it a thousand percent. He discovered your love of art when he had been drawing plans in his room when you had grabbed a pencil and started to draw Katakuri, fangs and all, with you holding hands. 

The picture startled him, holding hands with an enemy had made him scoff. Deep down though his heart thumped wildly. “Don’t draw such ridiculous things.” He said muttering almost bitterly causing Mini to have tears at the edge of her e/c eyes. Mini hadn’t drawn since which made Katakuri feel guilty but yn was still the enemy he thought as he hid the picture away. 

The next day-

When Katakuri went to go eat some donuts-his favorite food mind you- Mini snagged a few deciding to munch them down with him. He still had the scarf on as he tried extremely hard not to truly eat in front of Mini. Which lead the Mini to stare. 

“WHAT?” He said loudly to the doll which glared and huffed at him causing him to further be utterly confused. 

Which made Brulee, who was secretly watching through the mirror, laugh. “She truly wants to see all of him huh?” She said thinking about the girl she had barely seen in her time of captivity of the Straw Hats. You had been the only one to ask Brulee if she was okay, at least for what she could be, but then you had also told Brulee something strange. 

“I think you love your mother but you all would have more fun in life somewhere else.” She said walking away from the mirror woman. Brulee remembered scoffing before you had looked back a wide smile on your face. “Hopefully, you all will truly get to live someday!” Brulee had been stunned but shook her head gently as she returned to spying on her brother. 

Mini finally got up and pointed to the scarf on Katakuri’s face. Remember how you called him handsome. Not once. Not twice. But three times which made no sense to him. Katakuri glared down sighing “You didn’t mean what you said when you said I was handsome.” He said as he took off the scarf allowing his full face to be seen causing Mini to suddenly drool in admiration but anger over him once again calling you a liar. 

Not really caring as Mini was you, jumped on to Katakuri’s hand and pointed upwards. Him obliging for curiosity purposes held Mini up when the fist collided with his nose.

His eyes narrowing to slits as Mini glared back. “What was that for?” He asked as he grabbed Mini by the back of the shirt holding hostage as it waggled her finger. “You’re mad.”

He gathered at her expression, Mini nodded. “Because I called you a liar?” He asked. Mini nodded. 

His eyes clashing with the miniature version of you as he smiled. “You really don’t like that word huh?” He whispered as she shook her head. The small chuckle that erupted from him caused a shit eat grin to appear on Mini’s face. 

The space around the room was warm, Katakuri thought as Mini’s large eyes were staring back at him.

The knock on the door startled him breaking the mood as placed his scarf back on and hiding Mini, Katakuri called out “Come in.” Only for his brother Daifuku to open the door. 

“We’ve spotted the Straw Hats.” He said with an evil gleam. Both excitement and something else peaked in Katakuri. 

Finally, he would get to see you again.


	3. Wanting

Aboard the Straw Hats. 

You weren’t your usually cheerfully self, everyone on board had noticed that causing Chopper to think you were sick, Luffy worried that you weren’t eating meat, Brook only asking to see your panties and Sanji to be his love sick self, twirled around you thinking you just needed his love. Only Nami could see what was going on with you.

Yn had a crush she thought with a smile. 

“So yn who is it?” Nami said when she finally cornered you. 

You had known Nami noticed by the way her cat that ate the canary grin was on her face. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about!” You said venomously denying any and all accusations of a…crush… you thought trying to find a way out. 

“Yn.” Nami said her voice low and serious was what caused you to stop. “I thought we were friends…” She said gently, tears swelling in her brown eyes. The guilt over rode everything. 

“Of course, we’re friends Nami the best of friends! I like Katakuri!” You said your words just as serious as the day they had asked you to join their ship or when you had declared your dream to just live a happy life. 

“Kat…kat…Katakuri!” She screamed as you placed a hand over her mouth. 

“SHHHHHH.” You practically screamed at her. Causing Nami to flinch but she had moved your hand away from her mouth with a grin. 

“Why?” Nami asked shaking her head at you. Trying to understand how you could have fallen in love with an enemy. 

“Well…” You started tilting your head as you tried to think of some way to explain it to her. “I just do.” Came your response causing Nami to deadpan. The look in your eyes though made her smile. 

“Well that’s good. Don’t know how you’d make it work.” She said waving her hand as she walked away before the inevitable happened. 

Both women heard the scream of their skeleton friend ‘BIG MOMMAAAAA!” Causing both panic and delight on your part and fear in Nami. 

Trying to run on the Thousand Sunny with a lack of cola to do a coupe de burst and with just the six of you would be impossible. So you had no choice but to fight. Nami had pointed at an island not too far up a head that would give both crews a chance at fighting. So, speeding full speed ahead was all you could do for now as you were gazing to Big Mama’s ship to where a certain man was standing. 

Katakuri, using his observation haki, had told his brother and the crew that they would be fighting on the island. “Get ready for battle.” Was all he uttered as his red eyes found you. A smirk beneath his scarf. 

“Daifuku.” Katakuri said causing his brother to look at him. “Kill them all except for yn.” He said his voice deep and low. Daifuku only stared at him. 

“Why?” Was all he asked before the taller man towards him. 

“Because I want her.” He said as he went ahead and jumped down to the lower deck causing Daifuku to stand there in shock.


	4. Target

-Big Mama Ship-

Daifuku immediately told his siblings and subordinates alike that ALL of the Straw Hats were too be eliminated. Daifuku refused to allow any of them to live. 

Katakuri was too caught up in his excitement to notice. The mini version of you nuzzled inside his scarf caused a stir in his heart he wasn’t used to. He quickly brought his hand up and under his scarf to stroke Mini smiling to himself. 

-Thousand Sunny-

“Nami hurry!” You said running towards your captain who turned his head to you. 

“Oi Nami. Yn. Get ready.” He said smiling as Thousand Sunny met the island. Everyone working quickly to get their battle strategy prepared. 

-Big Mama Ship-

They quickly docked their ship close to the Straw Hat’s but far enough away that any trap they placed on the ship would not get triggered. Katakuri was the first one to jump off the ship. Hearing the shouts of his siblings but ignoring them as he stalked towards his prey. 

His used his haki to see where you might have been simply dodging the mundane traps your crew had hastily laid. 

“Come out Luffy and YN!” He shouted his voice deep but calm. His haki told him Luffy would attack from the right. 

“Unstoppable Donuts!” He shouted creating a donut in mid air with a mochi arm coming out of it. Knocking the captain down with a grunt. 

“Left.” He whispered as he had seen you coming out with your sai’s at the ready. He hadn’t held back as he thrusted his trident towards you. Surprising him once again with your speed you had dodged it. 

“Oh it’s the cute one.” You said grimacing in pain from the previous wounds. “Ne, Luffy leave this one to me okay?” You said making the Captain grunt with acknowledgement.

Katakuri was more intrigued by you. “Are you sure you want to come after me by yourself? You should have back up” He said watching the way your eyes sparked up. Katakuri could tell he had insulted you by the way even Mini reacted just inside his scarf.

“Oh handsome you’re the one whose gonna need back up. Again.” You said making the man in front of you frown. 

“Last time was indeed not a fair fight.” He said easily making you laugh. Katakuri blushed at the sound. 

“You’re weird in a good way. If only we weren’t enemies, we’d probably be besties.” You said making the man before you both feel confused and excited. 

‘Does that mean there is indeed hope?’ He thought. His face turned away from you slightly. Your eyes scanned over him a soft smile on your face formed. 

“Can I ask you a question Kata-kun?” You said making him look at you once more. He once again quirked an eyebrow at you but he remained silent. “What is your happiest moment?” You said sincerely wanting to understand the giant man in front of you. 

He blinked for a moment. His breath stilled. ‘Happiest moment?’ He thought. “When I am eating donuts.” He said causing you to chuckle. 

“I like donut’s myself.” You said as you noticed Luffy and the other engaged in their own battles. Katakuri mumbled something to was to low to tell as you turned back to him.  
Katakuri used his haki to figure out what your next move was when he had seen Daifuku coming after yn again. 

“DAIFUKU.” He screamed before anything he had see could happen. “STAY OUT OF IT!” He shouted as you had turned to see that Daifuku was behind you ready to strike at you again. 

“Tch. You just can’t let a girl flirt can you?” You asked as you used your shorter position to jump up sai at the ready to use to pummel his chin when you felt something pull you back. 

“Sorry but I can’t allow you to hurt my brother.” Katakuri said causing both Mini and you to gasp in surprise. The wall of mochi Katakuri had built was surprisingly soft you mused as you tried to get out of it. 

“Luffy!” Nami screamed. “We’re going to be overtaken!” She said as your crew was being pushed back towards The Thousand Sunny. 

“YN!” Shouted Luffy who was now in battle with Daifuku. Katakuri approached you. His red eyes meeting your e/c colored ones. You gritted your teeth no longer amused. 

“Can you let us go?” You asked never looking away and keeping your eyes on him. 

“Why should I?” He asked easily. ‘How did she think she could fight me’ he thought when he sensed something a miss. 

“Because I asked you too handsome.” You retorted, waiting for the right moment. 

“YN!” Shouted Luffy again looking at you with a grin. 

‘NOW’ Your mind shouted. Nami had made the rain fall allowing you to break from the mochi. As you landed on the ground easily already running towards your true  
objective.

Big Mama’s ship.


	5. You Were Right

Flashback to you and the crew on the Thousand Sunny-

“Luffy it’s a good plan.” You said making the man in front of you furrow his brow even more. 

“I said no!” He shouted his frustration evident on his face as Sanji and Chopper seemed in agreement. 

“Look.” You said slamming your fist down scaring everyone. “Our best shot is the plan that Nami came up with. I’m faster than you Luffy. Katakuri’s observation haki is going to be trouble.” You said sighing as you looked at your rubber captain. 

“So, the one and only shot, is my speed fruit ability.” You said as Nami placed a gently hand on your shoulder. 

“Luffy we need to sink their boat if we’re going to have any type of chance at getting away alive.” Nami said also looking at the rubber captain who was gritting his teeth. 

“What happens if you’re not fast enough.” Luffy said now standing up. “I won’t abandon my crew.” Luffy said making everyone smile. 

“We’re not asking you to Cap.” You said easily. “I’m asking you to trust that I am faster than the future.” You said grinning like a beast. 

-Back to the island-

You crew was being pushed towards the Thousand Sunny which meant you needed to sink Big Mama’s ship now to cause enough shock to stall the Big Mama pirates just enough. 

Katakuri though was quick you realized as he was already shifting in front of you. 

“tch.” You said as you jumped back to observe where you needed to go. 

“I won’t let you get away.” Katakuri said as he made a donut appear where you were trying to grab your ankle. 

However, Katakuri only grabbed air as you sped past him completely. “Sorry cutie. But I have a job to do.” You said as he used his mochi to try to trail after you. 

Desperation was evident on your face as you tried to get to your target only to have Katakuri once again intervene. 

“What is your plan?” He asked looking at you, trying to study you like a puzzle. 

“I’m trying too protect something precious to me.” You said causing the man to widen his eyes to see you looking down.

“You attacked my family.” He said simply. 

"You took my family first." You said causing him to look surprised. 

"He was merely a pawn." 

You gritted your teeth. 

"Sanji isn't a pawn. None of my friends are!" You screamed as you attacked Katakuri. He easily blocked most of your attacks. 

You could hear the shouts of your friends. Luffy especially. He’s gonna be so mad when he learns he was right. You slowly breathed the world vibrating around you as you could see all possible paths opening up to you. 

“Slow Eclipse.” You said as you opened your eyes causing Katakuri to grit his teeth as he used his mochi to block you. 

He gritted his teeth as he managed to grab your ankle. “I got you.” He said triumphantly 

Your smile set off his senses as you appeared before him unfazed by his mochi. 

“Do you now?” You asked him causing him to look utterly confused as you continued to walk towards him. He couldn’t figure out how you were gliding through. He reached out to touch you when you flashed before him.

You appeared by the Big Mama’s ship your hand touching the hull before you turned to look at the enemies before you. 

The explosion rang out as the hull of the ship was now blown causing the Big Mama pirates to panic as their ship was sinking. 

Katakuri’s anger boiled over as he narrowed his eyes at you. “How?” He asked making you grin. 

“I ate the speed fruit. I can alter a person’s own pace with my fruit if I want to.” You said causing him to flash back to when he had grabbed you just long enough to slow him down.

He growled dangerously the other side of him raging to come out. This little one defied me. He thought as he started to pull his mochi together to form a wall. 

You turned to see everyone one was already on your ship, but you knew with how you were now surrounded you weren't making it. You were already at your limit, the tear on your legs from you devil fruit caused you to wobble. 

You pulled out the den-den mushi reaching Luffy’s den-den as Katakuri brought down the wall of mochi. 

“Oi Yn! Yn! Hurry!” Luffy said as they pulled away from the island. You stood there smiling. 

“Good-bye Captain.”


	6. Orders

“So handsome how is this gonna play out now?” You asked Katakuri as his brother Daifuku placed the seastones on you.   
Your strength ebbed quickly as you were now kneeling in front of the giant man, a sadistic grin on his face as far as you could tell with the way the scars were slightly turned up. 

“Well we have to wait for another ship to arrive thanks to your stunt.” He said as his crew and siblings were staring at you in blood lust. 

“we should just kill her!” Daifuku said making his way towards you with his spear at the ready. 

“No. We are bringing her back. She’s going to be at the mercy of me.” Katakuri said as he lifted you up simply carrying you on his broad shoulder. 

“Should just kill me.” You said no anger or emotion in your voice. “I will never submit to your crew.” You said as he just stayed silent. 

You sighed thinking about the anguish you caused your crew. Luffy would be trying to turn the boat around but you knew that as everyone was there was no way to fight off Big Mama or her crew without the rest of your crew. 

“Loyalty.” Katakuri finally said. “I like that.” He said causing a small smile to form. Enemies or not certain qualities were to be admired.   
He set you down on the ground as he used his powers to create a mochi house with no windows. 

“That’s impressive.” You said no sarcasm just honest admiration.

The blush creeped along his neck and face causing him to raise the scarf higher. 

“It’s an ability.” He said roughly as he picked you up again. 

Turning towards the other pirates. “No harm is to befall my prisoner. Should anyone wish to challenge that they can challenge me directly!” He shouted causing the pirates to glare at you. 

Being slightly childish you stuck your tongue out as the door gently closed behind you. 

“You should be somewhat safe here. They wouldn’t dare approach me.” He said as he gently set you down on the mochi couch. Katakuri stared at you for a moment before hearing the soft plops. His eyes narrowing down to your leg were several large gashes had formed. The blood dripping made him frown.

“I don’t recall striking you like this.” He said gently as he went to stop the bleeding. 

You snorted slightly causing him to stop. “I will heal. Happens all the time.” You said gently as the rest of your already diminished strength gave. Your head felt heavy as you heard the rustling of fabric. 

“I’m curious about you yn.” He said removing his scarf to tie it against your leg to slow the bleeding. 

You smiled towards the giant who was now knelt in front of you. “I’m curious about you as well.” You said as your eyes were struggling to stay open. “But for now…I think I’m going to sleep.” You said losing the battle as you closed your eyes, soft snores coming for your mouth Katakuri couldn’t help the fast thumping of his heart. 

He clenched his fist as he struggled not to reach out to you. You had startled to slide forward when he moved your back. You muttered something about him and cute which causing his heart to flutter. 

“She’s an enemy who showed no fear at me. Nor did she back down when she knew her crew would leave without her. She’s loyal and brave….Truly Yn…” He said looking at your unconscious body. He quickly made an extra mochi wall for the door before he reached out to you. 

Your head was so much smaller compared to his hand, but the softness of your flesh nearly crushed him. He leaned over you as he mouth drew closer to yours. He just wanted to see if the were as soft as they looked.

Just as he was about to take your plump lips a knock on the door made him jump quickly up as he grab one of the extra scarves he always carried and hid his face again. 

“Who is it?” He asked as he opened the door. Daifuku stood in front of him with a nasty grin. 

“Amande and Oven are on their way with the ship. They said that Big Mama wants the girl dead.” He said causing Katakuri to pale slightly.


	7. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I am so so so very sorry for taking so long to post this. I don't know if anyone reads my other stories but I am pregnant and was in the hospital for a few days. I am better and the baby is fine but I am recovering still. So posting is going to be slowish for a bit. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with my stories!

He shut the door on Daifuku as he muttered to himself about how best to keep you alive.

He looked at your sleeping form, the way you were curled now on one side with a peaceful look on your face. He sighed. It was an order from Mother he couldn’t go back on it. Not for anyone, especially an enemy. 

However, the longer he stared at you the more he felt inclined to save you. 

Katakuri grabbed his den-den mushi that went directly to Brulee. 

“Brulee. I need another favor.” He said giving her the rundown of the situation. Brulee   
however sounded confused. 

“Mother gave that kind of order?” She asked. “I didn’t hear anything about that. I know Mother order you to bring her back.” She said causing Katakuri to tense. 

“Daifuku lied to me then?” He asked, his fist clenched as he felt the rage boil underneath the surface. 

“I don’t know…why would Daifuku lie big brother?” She said over the snail making a confused face. 

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out.” He said hang up the snail he walked back over to you. 

You had rolled on the couch curled up like a child, soft and innocent. Katakuri’s mind race at the thought of touching you. He kneeled before you, softly snoring away. 

“I could kill you right now…” He said gently running his long fingers through your long hair. You stirred, making his heart hammer in his chest as you slowly opened your eyes. 

“You could but I don’t think you will.” You said gently neither a plea nor a challenge. Just a statement and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why that didn’t bother him. 

“Don’t be so sure.” He said whispering, the sleepiness still lingering in your body you fluttered you eyes at him. 

“Then do it.” You said. His fingers stopped stroking your hair as he looked at you. You eyes held neither fear of death or of him. 

“You’re strange.” He said as he used his other hand to cup your check. A small grin breaking out. 

“Nah. Just confident in my cuteness.” You said making him snort. 

“Who say’s your cute?” He asked indulging in the banter between you two. 

“Your eyes did the moment we saw each other.” You said softly as your eyes became heavy again. “You’re not such a scary person.” You said sleep befalling you once again with his warmth radiating to you. 

Katakuri stayed still until he was pretty sure he stopped breathing. ‘I’m not scary?’ he thought to himself looking at the beauty before him. ‘You constantly surprise me.’ He thought enjoying the supple skin underneath his rough fingers. 

You hadn’t flinched or shied away from him. You hadn’t even made fun of him for his looks which his own mother had made fun of. 

“What makes you so different?” He questioned out loud before he heard the cheers from outside. A plan forming on his mind, as he walked out making sure the place was secure. To both keep you safe and to keep you hostage. 

Shouts of “Oven is arriving!” and “Amande is arriving” filled his ears as he saw Daifuku looking towards the mochi house. 

“She’s not a threat anymore.” Katakuri said to his brother standing between Daifuku and the house.   



	8. Permission

“Not a threat?” Daifuku said slowly at Katakuri. The ship carrying their other siblings slowly docked. 

Katakuri gritted his teeth he needed more time but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it now. “I said she’s no longer a threat. She’s going to be my pet.” Katakuri said making the other members both gasp in horror and in jealousy. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Daifuku screamed, his anger boiling over at his sibling. “You’re going against Big Mama’s orders!” Daifuku screamed once more. Katakuri tsked as he looked over to the siblings now off-boarding. 

“Big Mama never gave the order to kill her.” Katakuri said looking at his brother, Daifuku’s eyes narrowed. 

“Are you calling me a liar?” Daifuku asked looking towards the siblings approaching. 

“I am. I called Brulee. She said Mother gave the order to bring her back. Alive.” Katakuri said making it very clear that Yn would stay alive. 

Daifuku gritted his teeth. “No. She is an enemy that has caused Mother shame. We are going to kill her.” Daifuku said as he prepared to use his puff-puff fruit. Katakuri saw the   
moves he would use. 

“Daifuku you’d be going against Mother.” Katakuri said making both Amande and Overn look at him.

“What’s going on here?” Amande asked slowly. Daifuku didn’t drop his hand but looked to his sister. 

“Katakuri is disobeying Mother’s order. He wants to keep the Straw Hat girl alive.” He said distain evident on his face. 

“Katakuri you didn’t kill her?” Oven said surprised. Katakuri looked at his eldest brother as he slowly shook his head. 

“I haven’t because I’m going to keep her as my pet.” Katakuri said hoping that it would be reason enough. “On top of that Mother wants her to return alive.” He said glaring at Daifuku who now remained silent. 

“As that was her order.” Katakuri stressed looking at the disbelief on his sibilings face. Oven chuckled. 

“Let’s settle this then.” He said as he pulled out the den-den mushi to ring Big Mama. 

Daifuku panicked a bit. “Oven-“

“Shut up Daifuku.” Katakuri warned. 

Ber-ber-Ca-chank. “Big Momma?” Oven said after the ringing den-den stopped. 

“Yes Oven?” Big Momma’s voice said over the snail. 

“We have one of the strawhat pirates in custody. What are your orders?” Oven asked. 

Katakuri prayed that Brulee was right. 

“Bring her to me. Alive.” Mama said making Katakuri realease his breath. 

“Momma.” Daifuku said, making the siblings quiet. “Katakuri wants to keep her as a pet! When need to kill her!” He said anger taking over him. 

“Katakuri…is this true?” Big Momma said amusement and curiosity in her voice. 

“Yes Mama. I want to personally punish her myself. “ Katakuri said making Mama laugh. 

“Alright! I know she will be punished worse by you than just me killing her myself.” Mama said making it clear that Yn was now Katakuri’s possession. 

“Thank you mama.” He said making Daifuku angry once again. 

“Hurry home!” Was the last thing Mama said before she hung up the snail.

“You heard her everyone. Yn is now the official pet of Katakuri.” Oven said which Katakuri appreciated as he walked away towards the mochi house to retrieve his ‘pet.’


	9. Im so sorry

Hey guys quick update! 

I know I haven't posted in almost two months. I did not mean to be away so long. I had several deaths in the family due to covid and also the loss of my unborn child. 

It has hit me very hard and unfortunately I was going through a very bad depression. I hope to come back within the next few days and posting again. 

Thank you all for the love and support you guys have continued to show me throughout all of this.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone.  
> I just wanted to say before you read this chapter that I am so thankful for all of you guys. I can't tell you how much your support means to me and I am very sorry about such a long absence from this site. I will be posting one chapter about every two weeks for now. i am still dealing with depression and trying to cope with all the losses my family and I have been dealt.
> 
> Thank you for your love and support!

Katakuri walked into the mochi house surprised to see you somewhat awake and alert as you looked at him. 

That same look of peace and acceptance on your face. 

“So what happens now Kata-kun?” You asked your voice soft and lazy as he walked closer. “You going to kill me now?” You said again your voice holding steady.

He couldn’t help but admire you even now. You were certain he was going to kill you and even now you still looked at him with no anger nor resentment. 

“I’m not going to kill you.” He said finally clearing his throat now choosing to look at the empty wall. 

“Oh.” You said somewhat surprised. “Then what are you going to do with me?” You asked him. His face turning slightly red.

“I told them I was going to keep you as a….” He trailed off. Not wanting to say the word ‘pet’ but now he was struggling to find a way to explain it. 

You stared at him curiously. “You’d keep me as a what?”

The silence stretched out until you thought you’d need to re-ask him but when he looked at you with an expression of resignation and sorrow you felt a ball appear in your throat. 

“You’re going to be my pet.” He said the words coming out of him like lava, slow and scorching your core. 

“A pet?” You asked incredulously. 

He stayed silent hoping that you would quietly accept it until later. Looking at your raised eyebrow though he knew that wasn’t the case. 

“So what are you going to put me in a collar and chain? Parade me around on all fours!?” You asked some form of fight coming back which both amused and annoyed him. 

“Don’t tempt me.” He said coldly making you grit your teeth. 

“Look here mister just because I am your prisoner doesn’t mean you get to insult my honor!” You spat, making his heart beat quick as he looked you up and down.

Your eyes held a flicker of anger and outrage that made them shine brightly. While your body was now coiled ready for a fight, the way your nose crinkled as   
your lips were turned into a sneer showing off your teeth, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I don’t like noisy things.” Katakuri said keeping the truth to himself. Because the truth was if he could, he would’ve already claimed every part of you. 

You glared back at him not giving a damn about his likes or not. 

“Well then master you’re in tough shit.” You said spitting out the word Master like vemon. You could see a flicker of emotion go through his eyes but you were to angry to care. 

Katakuri’s heart sped up at the amount of animosity that came out of your gorgeous mouth. He would have to rectify everything away from the prying eyes of his family. 

Katakuri took three steps forward closing the gap between the two of you. You looked at him unafraid which he still couldn’t understand. 

“Be quiet and it will be easier.” He said making his voice stern but trying to be gentle. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He said softly. Looking at you trying to get that message through. However, your temper was short and you weren’t one to rationally think most of the time. 

“Is that a threat?” You asked him. You still couldn’t move a hundred percent but you could still…

“Please don’t run.” Katakuri said. Breaking all thoughts when you finally looked at him again. 

“Why shouldn’t I? Death on the sea would be far better than being your pet.” You hissed out frowning at him almost like a toddler.

“Because then you are still alive.” He said reaching out for you. Your breath stopped as you felt the warmth of his hand again.

His fingertips gently touched your cheek when the loud voices of two men approaching made Katakuri quickly react with a resounding smack to your face.

“Katakuri!” Shouted Oven and Daifuku as they opened the door, surprise on both their faces when the saw the fresh red mark and absolute horror on your face. 

“That’s more like it Brother!” Oven said laughing as he pointed towards the ship. 

“Ready to bring her home?” He asked watching Katakuri closely. 

“Yes. Remind me to buy a collar and leash when we get home.” He said simply picking you up and dragging you towards the ship.


	11. Insult

Katakuri was frustrated.

Really frustrated.

You had just arrived back at the main island where Big Momma was waiting. You had no idea why but you could feel the tension in the air between the three oldest siblings. 

The moment the boat hit the shore Katauri had let it a growl and had clamped an iron grip around your arm making you cry out in pain and fear, but when you went to say something you could see the confused and almost...scared looked in Katakuri and that terrified you.

"MOMMA. NO." He said while looking at his mother who smiled widely.

"My son you don't have a choice. Let me have her." She said walking slowly towards you. Katakuri gritted his teeth as his frustration grew and secretly worry.

Big Momma stood before you anger radiating off of her in waves. You looked at the giantess in front of you, you could tell just how strong she truly was.

"Your crew destroyed my daughters wedding. You destroyed the wedding cake. So you're going to pay for that." She said as everyone backed away from you and Big Momma. Including Katakuri. 

Katakuri held his breath as his vision showed him the future.

"Choose. Join my crew or death?" She asked.

It took but a moment. 

"I would rather die than betray my crew." You responded. Your eyes looking straight back at Big Momma's with confidence and conviction. 

"You can torture me, beat me, throw me to your sons, you could cut off every body part, but I refuse to betray my crew to come join some second ranked pirate crew." You said smiling. Causing Big Momma to stab you in your heart killing you.

Katakuri heard in real time Big Momma ask them question. All he could do was grit his teeth as he watched his vision unfold in front of him. Until he was standing in front of you shielding you from sure death. 

"Momma. I take full responsibility for this prisoner. I'll make sure she talks. You can't kill her yet." He said which surprised you as well as Big Momma. "Besides, this prisoner bakes I'm sure you'd love to eat some cakies." Katakuri said, making you all the more confused as to how the fuck he knew that much less would want to offer your baking skills to Big Momma.

"CAKIES!" Big Momma cried before making a demanded list and time she expected them. 

Katakuri sighed with relief and all you could do was be man-habndled by Karakuri who whispered in your ear "Dont insult Big Momma. Ever. She was going to kill you for your remark." He said letting the fabric of his scarf caress your ear. 

"I'm the one insulted." You said indignantly. "I meant what I said. Kill me because I won't betray me family Kata-kun. Not for you or anyone no matter what you do to me. Besides, Luffy is going to be King of the pirates. He's the only man I'll follow." You said looking directly at him with resolve.

Somehow Katakuri couldn't help but believe you.


End file.
